My Brothers Girl
by al191
Summary: When Santana's brother starts dating a young hot babysitter, Santana starts to discover hidden feelings that she didn't know even existed and starts to uncover the truth to Brittany's life at home.
1. The Awkward Encounter

As Santana sat alone on her bed reading the latest celebrity news magazine, she couldn't help but notice her brother and his idiotic friend hoon into the street in his yellow and black muscle car. Santana was accustomed to this familiar noise, and knew exactly who was entering her street. Her house was on the corner block, with her room situated on the side of the house facing the outer street. Her twin brother James was a jock at William McKinley High School, but Santana avoided him most of the time. Apparently he was the most sought after guy at the school, much to Santana's confusion. However, Santana was also very popular being on the Cheerios and being one of the hottest girls at school.

Santana got up from her bed, walked down the stairs and to the kitchen. She was shocked to see her Mom home, a sight that wasn't common anymore. Santana's family weren't exactly close. Her Dad Marco was a lawyer and was always busy with work. Santana rarely saw him, and when she did, he was hardly interested in anything she had to say. Santana's Mom Maria didn't have to work. Marco was extremely successful and could support the entire family. "Santana honey, your father and I are going to dinner with some clients of his. Can you look after Rosie please?" her mother asked. Rosie was Santana's younger sister, who was only 7 years old. "I cant mama, I am going out with friends tonight!". Santana wasn't lying, and even though she loved looking after her sister, she got sick of looking after her almost every night. "Fine, I will have to hire a sitter then, your brother is going out too". Maria sounded annoyed but tried to hide it.

Santana felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. There was a message from Quinn.  
><strong>"San, dinner at 7:30 at breadstix. Don't be late!"<strong>

"**Ok Q, will be there. See you soon" **Santana replied, and hurried upstairs to change into something more appropriate then sweats and a t-shirt.

Santana jumped into her car, a brand new silver Mercedes that her Dad bought for her probably as compensation for not being around, Santana thought. She drove the short distance to Breadstix and saw Quinn walking in as Santana pulled up. Santana ordered ribs, while Quinn ordered her usual salad. Santana was very slim and good looking, but she still managed to eat anything she wanted and still maintained her figure. Quinn was beautiful, but this was mostly due to her strict diet and exercise regime.

It was time to head home, and the girls went their separate ways. As Santana pulled up to her house, she noticed her brothers car, but she also saw a motorcycle in the driveway. "Probably one of James dickhead friends" she thought as she unlocked the front door to let herself in.

As she walked in, she saw a flash of blonde hair and was hit in the mouth. "What the fuck!" Santana yelled, realising that the girls lips has met hers accidently.

After the collision, she was meet with bright blue eyes. "Um sorry. I really didn't mean it" said the tall blonde girl feeling awkward. Santana was flustered. "I was babysitting Rosie. I go to your school and I am in your Spanish class!" said the tall blonde girl.

James finally appeared, with a smug look on his face. "Bye babe" he said, and winked at her as she left through the front door. "Well that was weird" Santana thought, as she made her way up to her room.

As she made her way up the stairs, her phone vibrated again.

**Puck: **  
><strong>"Just saw some hot babe leave your house. Pretty sure she is from our Spanish class ;)"<strong>

Santana:  
>"Keep it in your pants Puck! Aren't you with Man hands?"<p>

Santana made fun of Rachel, but actually admired her determination and persistence to follow her dreams. "At least she has dreams" thought Santana. As she sat on her bed thinking, her phone vibrated once more.

**"Would you quit calling her that S? Just get to know her, she isn't that bad. And yes we are together, but couldn't help myself. Blondie is mint" **

Santana put her phone on her night stand and tried to get to sleep. She had cheerios practice and a math test at school. As she fell into a deep sleep, there was one blonde that she couldn't get out of her head.

It was the girl who had knocked her over earlier in the night. Santana woke suddenly, questioning why she was even thinking about this girl. She obviously didn't like her, she wasn't into girls, was she? Santana couldn't sleep for the rest of the night, so she climbed out her window and went for a walk to Puck's house.

Puck lived at the other end of the street, and Santana would be at his house visiting him constantly. She went to his window and threw three rocks. This was their signal when they wanted the other to come outside.

Puck appeared at the window and waved, but quickly disappeared. Santana waited for a moment, until Puck came out the front door to meet the tanned Latina. Although Puck and Santana were known as the badasses at their school they were both smart and often studied together, though no one knew this.

"What's the deal Lopez?" Puck asked, sounded rather annoyed having been woken up from his sleep. Santana raised an eyebrow, ready to punch Puck for being rude to her. Santana had a fierce attitude, and Puck flinched having realised how rude he sounded. "easy Lopez, I was kidding!"  
>"Shutup Puck, I couldn't sleep" said Santana.<p>

They walked quietly around the streets and sat down on the bench in the park. This wasn't a rare thing for Puck and Santana who shared a close bond being similar to each other in many ways. They sat and talked for nearly an hour, and as Santana began to yawn they decided to head home.

"Night Puck" said Santana as she walked in the door and up to her room. She crawled into bed into a heavy sleep. Little did she know, this wasn't going to be the last time that she would dream about the tall blonde baby sitter.


	2. The Cute Unicorn

Santana woke to the sounds of her brother talking to someone downstairs obviously finding their conversation rather funny. It was 6:15am and Santana grabbed her favourite hoodie to chuck on over her naked body, walking to the wardrobe to grab her underwear and sweats. She put her clothes on walking out of the room, and sat on the side of the stair railing, sliding all the way down the the bottom.

As she entered the kitchen, she heard giggling coming from the couch. "Gah James has such a girly voice" she joked to herself. As she entered the room she saw an image she never wanted to see. With her mouth wide open in shock, she screamed at her brother and her female companion who was beneath him.

"Ewww" screamed Santana as her brother jumped up from on top of the girl rather quickly, zipping up his pants in the process. Santana feeling rather sick ran up to her room, changed into her Cheerios uniform and ran out the door without any breakfast.

As she rounded the corner of her street, she checked her phone. "Shit!" thought Santana when she realised that it was only 6:25 in the morning. Santana decided to go the library and although she was seen as the popular and hot cheerleader at school, she often went to the library early in the morning or late at night in order to avoid any unwanted attention.

Santana wasn't yet sure of her dreams after high school. Sure she loved cheerleading, but using her brain and learning things were some of Santana's hobbies. She was really good at math and could ace every test if she wanted to, however she was embarrassed and ashamed and often would purposely lose marks as to not seem too nerdy.

She made her way to the library, grabbing a non fictional book and sitting down on the small couches situated near the back. As she read quietly her stomach rumbled. She stayed there for a few more minutes, but then decided to go grab a bite to eat at the local cafe.

As she opened the door of the cafe, she saw the familiar blonde girl standing behind the counter. "Shit" Santana thought. "Maybe she won't even recognise me" Santana thought. "Hi, ummm. Can I just grab one of those blueberry muffins and a coffee to go thanks" Santana said to the Blonde. "do I know you from somewhere?" the blonde asked. There was no getting out of this Santana thought. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful the girl was. "Um I think you may know my brother" Santana said awkwardly.

As she grabbed her blueberry muffin and her coffee, the blonde accidentally touched the Latina's hand. Santana quickly grabbed her food and made a hasty exit to avoid any further awkward encounters. She walked to the park and sat eating her breakfast, wondering what the blonde girls intentions were. "Ohh who am I kidding, it was obviously an accident!" Santana scolded herself for even thinking any more about the contact.

After sitting in the park for what seemed like only minutes, Santana was forced out of her day dream by a message received on her phone.

**Quinn: S where are you! I thought we were meeting before school?**

Santana got up and left the park quickly not realising that she had been sitting there for almost an hour. As she arrived at school, she was greeted by Sam. Sam had bright blonde hair and followed Santana around school all day long. Santana knew he liked her and he constantly asked her out with Santana politely declining each time.

"Oii S" yelled Quinn from the lockers. "Party tonight at the new girls. everyone is going, are you in?"

"Fine" Santana sighed stepping passed Quinn to open her locker. She grabbed her Spanish books and stood talking to Quinn for ten minutes after the bell had rung. She headed to class and was greeted by Mr Shue as she entered. "Come in Santana, there is a spare seat next to Brittany at the front".

"Not again" Santana thought to herself, locking her eyes onto Brittany's for a little bit too long. As Santana went to sit down she missed her chair and ended up on the ground. The room broke into a fit of laughter. Well almost everyone, except for the blonde situated next to her.

"Are you ok!" asked Brittany seeming rather concerned. The Latina jumped back up quickly trying to avoid any further embarrassment and stayed silent for several minutes.

"Gah those blue eyes. Why can't I look away" Santana wondered as Mr Shue continued to teach the class the most basic words of which Santana already knew, being of Spanish decent.

As the Latina sat there daydreaming, she felt a tap to her shoulder. The blonde handed her a note.

"So you must be James sister? I am sorry about this morning. Are you coming to my party tonight?"

The blonde drew a unicorn at the bottom of the page and Santana couldn't help but find the picture cute.

"Yeah I am his sister unfortunately. I might go. That unicorn is cute by the way" Santana scribbled back.

Santana turned away for a second, only to be nudged by the blonde and handed another note.

"The unicorn is cute, but so are you".

The bell rang and Brittany made her way out of the room quickly, but not before placing a hand on Santana's back and reminding her of the party she was having tonight.


	3. The Drunk Party

Santana was left a nervous wreck after that small interaction with Brittany. The Latina didn't know why, but Brittany left her weak at the knees and nervous all the time. She was startled out of her thoughts when Mercedes approached her at the lockers.

"Hey girl. Going to the new chicks party tonight?" said the dark girl. Santana liked Mercedes and considered her a good friend. "Well everyone else seems to be going, and I wants ta get ma drink ooonn" Santana replied. The Latina would constantly be the 'drunk' friend at parties. No one knew why, but to Santana it was a way of letting go of her inhibitions and not caring what anyone else thought even less than she usually did.

As they rounded the corner they were met by Puck. Santana said a quick hello but decided to head home to study before the weekend and pick something to wear, although she didn't tell her friends the first part.

With Santana's early departure, Mercedes and Puck were left alone. "So… I really enjoyed our date last night" said Puck.

"Well if you ask me out again and you're willing to pay, we might have to go again" Mercedes replied, while winking at Puck.

With that, Rachel appeared from a distance and the pair had to quickly change the topic. Although Rachel and Puck weren't serious, he was still cheating on her to some point. "Hey fellow Glee club members!" announced Rachel, who was a little too enthusiastic.  
>"Hey babe" said Puck as Mercedes rolled her eyes and made a quick exit from the awkward encounter.<p>

As Santana walked through the door she heard her parents arguing. It was unusual for them to both be home at this time, and she thought it was best to sneak to her room without being detected to avoid the conflict.

She sat down at her desk and took out her maths books, but couldn't concentrate. She ventured to her wardrobe to pick out something to wear. Santana grabbed two figure hugging dresses out to decide which one to wear. She decided on the red strapless dress and really wanted to look hot tonight.

Santana's phone flashed with a new message from Quinn.  
><strong>Quinn: Do you want a lift to the party tonight? I am taking Rachel too. Pick you up at 8?<strong>

Santana typed a new message and sent it to Quinn.  
><strong>Yeah ok. But I'm not sharing the backseat with Rachel. Shotgun front seat. See you at 8.<strong>

There was still a good hour before Quinn would pick her up, so Santana grabbed her laptop and logged in on Facebook. It wasn't unusual for her to have several friend requests a day, so she looked through her recent requests deciding who she felt like accepting. There was still a request from Rachel which Santana put off accepting for almost 3 weeks.

She decided to accept, and came across a request from the blonde baby sitter. 'Brittany S. Pierce wants to be your friend on facebook' it read. Santana accepted a little too quickly and decided to go through her photos.

The blonde girl had so many photos and Santana sat there looking through every picture. Feeling a little weird about stalking the girls pictures, the Latina clicked back on her newsfeed.

'**Brittany S. Pierce is now in a relationship with James Lopez.'**

Before the brunette had time to think, her phone was ringing.

"Quinn hey, give me 10 minutes. You can come inside if you want, front door is unlocked".

With that she put down her phone and ran to the bathroom to do her hair and makeup as quickly as possible, while Quinn stood in the doorway hurrying her.

They arrived at Rachel's, and she quickly made her way to the car hopping in the back seat at Santana had planned.  
>"Hello ladies. Now I bought some wine coolers for us tonight, two each which was very generous of my two g.."<br>"stop right there Berry, a little less talkin and a lot more silence in the back seat. What you can do is hand me that wine cooler" Santana sprayed.

They arrived at the party only 5 minutes later, and the latina had finished her two drinks already. As they walked in the front door the music was pumping and everyone had already made a start on drinking. Santana was greeted by Puck who handed her a beer and took off towards Rachel. Santana thought it would be rude not to say anything to Brittany at her own party, so she walked over towards her feeling nervous for some reason.

Brittany was standing there alone as the Latina approached.  
>"Nice party" replied Santana who was keeping her distance from the blonde. The taller girl simply stepped closer to the brunette placing a hand on her shoulder. The brunette shuddered at the contact and couldn't help but feel tingles in her arm. She brought her lips close to Santana's face, then suddenly moved towards her ear. "I'm drunk" she whispered and gave Santana a kiss on the cheek.<p>

Santana's brother was approaching them and the Latina quickly departed the conversation with the blonde. As she walked away she grabbed another drink and started moving to the beat as she saw Quinn and unfortunately Rachel dancing on the dance floor. Sam approached Santana and handed her another drink and she started to feel tipsy.

Rachel was drunk at this point, probably from her two wine coolers Santana thought to herself. Quinn and Rachel began dancing extremely close, and Santana bailed and grabbed a couple more drinks, downing both of them and grabbing another for the walk back to the dance floor. Santana felt someone brush against her back but decided she would let them dance with her, their body grinding up against hers.

She soon realised that this persons body was not that of a males, and was shocked to see Brittany when she turned around. Being drunk and losing all of her inhibitions, she let the blonde dance with her for a while longer until she saw James fast approaching.

Seeing this as her time to break the contact with Brittany she walked up to the bathroom and was followed by Sam. He was drunk too and was trying to kiss the Latina. Feeling strange about enjoying the contact with Brittany, she let Sam kiss her as she tried to forget the tall girl.

Santana did not feel anything for the boy and did not enjoy kissing him, so she broke the contact and headed downstairs, keen to talk to Brittany. Santana noticed that the girl was stumbling around and made a hasty exit outside. James didn't seem to follow her, so instinctively Santana rushed outside to see if she was ok.

The blonde was hunched over throwing up in the garden as the tanned girl approached her. Without realising, Santana grabbed the hair from Brittany's face and held it back as she emptied the contents of her stomach. "youuu are beautifuuuul" said the blonde, and Santana felt her cheeks flush trying to ignore the compliment as if it was never mentioned.

She sat Brittany down on the grass and as the blonde shivered, Santana wrapped her arm around her to cuddle up and keep her warm. Santana started to sober up and it was starting to get cold. The sound of talking from the drunken teenagers became more evident as Quinn walked out the front door carrying Rachel to the car.

"S, I have to take Rachel now, are you coming?"  
>Santana had no other way home, but she couldn't leave the girl alone.<br>"Just go, I will call you in the morning" yelled Santana from a distance. With that everyone started to leave, including James who ignored Brittany on the grass. "Gross. She is throwing up, let's get out of here" James scoffed as he made his way to the car.

The house was now empty, and Santana decided that it was best to put Brittany to bed. "come on Britt, time for bed". Brittany was asleep resting her head on Santana's shoulders, and she had no other option but to wake her.

Santana struggled with walking Brittany towards her room, but managed to sit her on the bed. "Lay with me" pleaded a drunken Brittany to which Santana obliged. Santana couldn't help but move a piece of blonde hair away from Brittany's face. As she swept the hair behind the blondes ear, she felt a hand holding onto hers. Santana had no other choice but to give into hold, and brought her arm around Brittany holding her. Brittany moved her head towards Santana's, and gave her a kiss on the cheek then fell into a heavy sleep.


	4. The unknown story

**I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. I am grateful that you all take the time to review and I hope I don't disappoint with this new chapter. It has been more of a wait for this chapter because I have been fairly busy with work but I hope the wait was worth it. I respect everyone's opinions and comments, Thank you all! **

**Brittana-Forever-LOVE****: **you have reviewed since day one and I just wanted to thank you for the recommendations and kind reviews.  
><strong>gleek22798: <strong>you were the first to ever review my story so a mention to you too. I appreciate your comments.

Santana woke up wondering where she was and why she had a blonde girl cuddling up to her, as the memories from the previous night came flooding back. She thought about moving but didn't want to wake Brittany who would definitely be feeling worse for wear after last night.

Santana decided to lay there for a while, not thinking about anything in particular but feeling comfortable and warm wrapped in Brittany's arms. Suddenly the blonde woke up startling the Latina who escaped from Brittany's grasp quickly.

Before either one could say anything, Brittany ran straight to the bathroom, obviously being effected by the previous night's drinking. Santana decided to check up on Brittany to see if she needed anything.

"Brittany it's Santana" the Latina yelled through the wooden door blocking the way.  
>"Are you ok in there?" a concerned Santana asked.<br>"I don't feel so good" said a soft and shaky voice. Santana was concerned for Brittany but didn't want to over step her boundaries so she gave the blonde some space.

"I'll just be down the hall if you need me ok" said Santana.  
>Just as she went to walk away, the door swung open and Brittany came out of the bathroom. She sent a quick and apologetic smile towards Santana, who simply returned the gesture.<p>

Santana felt awkward and wasn't sure if Brittany wanted her there so decided it was a good idea to head home. Before she had a chance to speak up, Brittany's mouth opened. "You are very different to what people say" announced Brittany.

Santana unsure of what Brittany meant raised an eyebrow at her questioningly but decided to shrug it off noticing that she was now staring at the girl.  
>"Well I better head home anyway, hope you feel better soon" the Latina said, almost whispering.<p>

Suddenly the blondes face dropped hearing those words and worry overtook her eyes. As Santana took a step towards brittany's bedroom door to leave, she heard commotion downstairs and a man and woman bickering.

"Brittany get down here now, or I will come up there and force you down those stairs!" yelled a man sounding aggressive. Brittany grabbed Santana by the wrist and dragged her downstairs. As they reached the bottom of the staircase, the man continued to yell at the blonde until he noticed Santana. "Ohh hello. I am Bruce Pierce" announced the man forcing a smile to his face. "and this is my wife Wendy" he finished. "h.. hi. I am Santana, Brittany's friend. I was just heading home" said Santana sounding unsure of herself.

With that Santana begin to walk towards the door, and the blonde followed her. Once outside Brittany closed the front door and looked at Santana for what seemed like hours. Finally the girl spoke.  
>"uhhmm thanks for everything San.." Brittany whispered, but the Latina heard every word.<br>"You're welcome Britt" Santana shyly said, and as she looked Brittany in the eyes she saw concern take over. Without any warning, Brittany pulled the Latina in for a quick hug. She took out her phone handing it to Santana to put her number in. With that she grabbed her phone back and walked inside quickly.

As Santana walked home from Brittany's house she felt a sense of guilt and worried about her. She wasn't sure why, but Brittany seemed sad and worried when Santana had left earlier. She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts though, as Quinn's car pulled up and offered her a ride.

The car trip was unusually quiet and Quinn knew better than to interrogate Santana so the silence continued until they reached Santana's. She thanked Quinn for the ride home and took off inside the house not looking back, deep in thought.

Quinn shrugged Santana's unusual behaviour off and decided to visit Rachel while she was close by. As she pulled up she gave Rachel a quick call, and in turn Rachel came to the front door to greet her friend.

Quinn liked hanging out with Rachel because it wasn't all about popularity and being cool. She could be herself and around Rachel and never felt pressured to be cool. Although she could be annoying to most, Quinn found her interesting and actually aspired to be like her. Quinn also felt different when she was around Rachel. She got butterflies and always felt happy around her.

Quinn sat on Rachel's bed, while Rachel sorted through a bunch of papers and finally finding what she was after. She handed the sheet to Quinn who looked confused at first. "This is the song I want us to do for sectionals" announced Rachel.

Rachel turned on the backing track, and began to sing.

_This ones for you and me, living out our dreams_

_We're all, right where we should be, with my arms out wide_

_I open my eyes, and now all I want to see, is a sky full of lighters_. 

Quinn took over and starting rapping the next part.

_By the time you hear this I would have already spiralled up!_

Both girls burst into laughter at Quinn's attempt to rap as they both held their stomachs. "Well maybe we should exclude the rap" Rachel said trying to supress her laughter. "I mean I am a star and I can't even rap" said Rachel still chuckling.

Quinn's phone lit up and her mothers face appeared on the screen. "Hello? Yeah ok Mum. I will see you soon" said Quinn. She put her phone away and explained to Rachel that she had to head home. Rachel walked her to the door and went to give her a hug, but Quinn went to place a kiss on her cheek. They both laughed off the awkward encounter that left Quinn red faced as she headed to her car.

Santana was up in her room playing the guitar when she heard someone come through the front door. She listened intently to try and figure out who the guest was. Hearing her brother talk, she slowly walked down the stairs to avoid being seen by him. She saw Brittany and couldn't contain a small smile.

Santana blew her cover and was spotted by James who in turn sent some scathing remarks her way. Brittany was staring at Santana, who didn't know where to look trying to avoid eye contact. Brittany looked upset, and the Latina couldn't quite point out why.

James slapped the blonde girls ass hinting for her to go with him to his bedroom. Santana could tell that Brittany was upset, and for some reason she felt the need to protect the blonde. "James can't you see that she doesn't want to go to your room!" Santana said, surprised at how loudly she spoke.

James went to grab Brittany by the wrist, and Santana noticed Brittany flinch from the contact. There was something she was hiding and Santana wanted to find out. "Of course she wants to go to my room Santana. Why else would she come over?" said James, almost forgetting that the blonde was in the room.

As James and Santana argued Brittany disappeared and it was only after they stopped yelling that Santana noticed that she had disappeared. "I never signed up for this shit. I'm going" said James. Santana was actually appalled at her brothers behaviour and stormed off to try and find Brittany.

Santana walked into the family room and saw Brittany sitting there. "Brittany, I'm really sorry about him" said Santana apologetically. She noticed a tear streaming down Brittany's face, and instinctively wiped it away with her thumb. Brittany smiled and leaned towards Santana, brushing her lips against the Latinas.

It was only a quick kiss, but it made Santana flustered. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and looked her in the eye. "Thank you San" she said. As Santana looked down to see the blonde grab her arm, she couldn't help but notice bruises around her wrists.

Brittany noticed the latina looking at her wrist and quickly pulled away. Noticing Brittany's sudden movement Santana tried to change the topic to make her more comfortable. "It's getting close to dinner time. Are you hungry?" asked the Latina. Brittany simply nodded and a small smile crept across her face. "I'll cook us some dinner then" said Santana and they both walked to the kitchen.

Santana was used to cooking for herself with her parents rarely home and found no trouble in cooking for the both of them. Santana knew that James wouldn't be coming home tonight and her youngest sister Rosie was at a friends for the weekend, so Santana only needed to make dinner for the two of them.

Santana finished cooking and took both plates to the table, where they sat in a comfortable silence eating dinner. The blonde broke the silence between the two as she spoke softly. "That was really good San!" the blonde said sounding bubbly again. Santana smiled and thanked Brittany.

It was getting late as the two talked for what only seemed like minutes. Silence set upon the two for only a second, and the blondes face turned serious once more. "San, am I able to stay the night here? I can sleep on the couch" said Brittany. Santana wasn't sure why Brittany was asking, but she couldn't deny the blonde. "Sure, but you're not sleeping on the couch. You can take my bed" said the Latina surprised with the way she sacrificed her bed so quickly.

The two went up to Santana's room and Brittany noticed Santana's guitar and piano. "Wow, your room is massive" said Brittany. Brittany seemed to make herself comfortable on the Latina's bed, while Santana picked a movie for them to watch. Santana was unsure of where to sit, as Brittany was laying on her bed.

The blonde must have noticed the Latina looking around uncomfortably, and tapped the bed telling Santana to sit with her. Brittany was laying down and Santana was sitting up, not wanting to invade the blondes space. "Lay down San!" Brittany said with a grin on her face, while the Latina laid down and got comfortable.

Santana risked a glance over at Brittany, who didn't seem to be watching the movie. Santana was really worried about the girl who was now sitting on her bed, and she felt that she really cared for her having only known her for 3 days.

"Britt are you ok?" asked the Latina hesitantly.  
>Brittany's face became blank and Santana struggled to read it. "I'm ok, I just need some time away from home". The blonde forced a smile then jumped off the bed, asking if she could use the tanned girls bathroom to have a shower. Santana obliged and got the girl a towel and some clothes for her to wear.<p>

As the blonde left Santana's room the Latina grabbed her guitar and started to play. Little did she know the blonde was headed back to her room to grab something she had forgotten, but was stopped in her tracks hearing the Latina sing.

_White lips, pale face. Breathing in snow flakes  
>burnt lungs sour taste<br>lights gone, days end, struggling to pay rent  
>long nights strange men<br>and they say, she's in the class A team, stuck in her daydream_

_She's been this way since eighteen but lately  
>her face seems, slowly sinking wasting. Crumbling like pastries.<br>and they scream, the worst things in life come free to us  
>coz we're just under the upper hand.<br>and go mad for a couple grams.  
>and she don't wanna go outside tonight.<br>and in her pipe she flies to the motherland,  
>sells love to another man. It's too cold outside<br>for angels to fly. _

Brittany waited a couple of minutes after Santana finished singing to return. Forcing a smile and grabbing her hair tie, she made her way back to the bathroom for a shower. Little did Santana know, those words seemed to fit all too perfectly when describing Brittany, who shed a tear after she left Santana's room.

Brittany headed back to Santana's room after her shower, and begged the Latina to play a song on her guitar. Santana refused, but Brittany pouted and the Latina found herself grabbing her guitar.

"Fine, but only a quick song" the Latina announced.

_If you wanna go and get high with me  
>smoke an L in the back on the Benzy, ohh why must I feel this way?<br>ayyy, must be the money.  
>in the club on a late night feelin right lookin tryna spot something real nice.<em>

Santana's choice of song made Brittany laugh, which distracted the Latina and she stopped playing.  
>"That was good San!" said the now bubbly blonde, seeming to become happier as the night went on. Santana started to feel relieved that the girl was starting to feel better.<p>

"I'm tired" the blonde yawned and laid down on the Latina's bed. Seeing this as her signal to leave the Latina said goodnight and turned the lights off, closing the door on her way out. "SANTANA COME BACK!" yelled the blonde. Santana made her way back into her room worried about the blonde. "Where are you going?" a questioning Brittany asked. "Just going to sleep on the couch downstairs" the tanned girl replied. Brittany giggled and removed the blanket from the empty side of the bed, inviting Santana in. "I cant kick you out of your own bed. We can share" announced Brittany.

As Santana drifted off to sleep, she felt an arm drape over her shoulder. Brittany must have been unaware of her actions as Santana could hear her snoring slightly, and gave into the hold of the blonde. "Goodnight Britt" whispered Santana, who also fell into a heavy sleep.

_**The songs used are 'The A Team- Ed Sherran' and 'Ride wit me-Nelly'**_


	5. The Confusing Kiss

**Thanks again for nice comments, they inspire me to update the story more frequently. This chapter was a little difficult for me to write as it's sort of an in between chapter leading up to something good. Brittana will happen everyone, but before that I am trying to uncover some issues. Stay with me guys! Any feedback would be appreciated and hopefully this chapter doesn't let you down too much!**

**To the user named Me: I know they do! I am edging towards that but I don't want to rush it!**

**Santitaomily: thank you! Yeah it is about to get interesting between the two siblings!**

**Crazyfornaya: Glad you found this fic! Keep reading!**

**BieberHendersongrl: ahhh I am so glad you like it! I hope you keep reading and thanks for your kind review!**

**To everyone: Thanks for reading!**

Santana was woken from a deep slumber by her alarm clock. Reaching over to swat the snooze button, the clock informed her that it was 7:30am. Without even thinking, the Latina rolled across her bed falling into to Brittany, who simply giggled but didn't move from the contact as they caught each others eyes.

Santana apologised feeling startled, and broke the eye contact by jumping out of bed to get ready for school. The Latina headed off the shower as confused as ever about the blonde and their new formed friendship. "Was it even a friendship?" wondered Santana as she got undressed about to step into the shower. All she knew was that she just wanted to make the blonde happy. This was unusual for the Latina who wasn't really nice to anyone.

Santana finished up in the shower and began to get changed when the bathroom door began to open and the blonde appeared. Santana had already changed into her underwear but still felt uneasy as Brittany seemed to be staring at the Latina.

"Sorry San I didn't realise you were in here" announced the blonde. "I was just wondering if I could borrow something to wear to school today?" Santana was at a loss for words, but was finally able to spill a few words out of her mouth "that's fine Brittany, pick anything from my wardrobe".

Brittany paused for a second to look at Santana through the mirror and then turned towards the door to exit the bathroom.

Both girls jumped into Santana's car and headed to school. "Wow, nice car San" said Brittany to which Santana just nodded. A song started to play on the radio and instinctively Santana began singing and dancing in her seat.

_Dime divas give it to me  
>hop up out of bed<br>turn my swag on  
>take a look in the mirror<br>say what's up what's up what's up  
>yeaahh, I'm getting money! Ohhhhh<em>

Santana realised that the blonde was in the car and immediately stopped singing. Brittany simply laughed and the smile on her face grew. "you're really cool San, I'm glad we are friends". With that the blonde grabbed the brunettes hand and linked their pinkies together. Santana had no idea what Brittany was doing, but obliged to the contact as they made their way to school.

Santana parked her car and both girls jumped out. Brittany stood very close to Santana, and linked their pinkies together once again as they walked the halls of McKinley High pinkie in pinkie.

"Ladies!" greeted Puck. "Puck this is Brittany. Don't even try your moves on her, she is dating my brother" announced the Latina before Puck could say anything else. "I'm seeing Rachel. Us jews gotta stick together" said Puck. "Nice to meet you anyway Puck. Come on San, take me to my locker" said Brittany happily.

Both girls had Spanish so they hurried off and found seats at the back of class. As Mr Shue talked, Santana realised she was staring at Brittany taking in her beauty. Brittany noticed the Latina and a smile formed on her lips as she pretended to listen to the teacher.

Brittany noticed that Mr Shue was going around the room asking students questions. It was Santana's turn and Brittany noticed that she wasn't paying attention, so she put a hand to the Latina's leg startling her enough to wake her up from her daydream. Mr Shue moved onto the next student, and Santana felt a tingle in her leg where the blonde had touched her. Brittany didn't remove her hand for several minutes resting it on the brunettes thigh.

The rest of the day wasn't any different to a normal day for Santana, who had no more classes with Brittany. Santana grabbed her phone and decided to text Brittany.

**Hey Britt, did you want to come over after school tonight? San xx**

Santana felt anxious waiting for a reply, not wanting to seem too eager. She felt her phone vibrate and Brittany's name flashed up.

**I would love to. Can you please cook us dinner again? :) **

A smile crept across the brunettes face, who then typed a reply.

**Fiiiine! Meet at my car after school beautiful**

She hit send and then mentally cursed herself for calling Brittany beautiful.

The final bell rang and Santana waited at her car for the blonde. Brittany came skipping towards the car looking the happiest Santana has seen her. "Hey beautiful!" said the blonde, emphasising the last word. Santana's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she got in the car and drove them back to her house.

Both girls went up to Santana's room and Brittany made herself comfortable on the bed.  
>"Come cuddle me San!" said Brittany. Santana reluctantly gave into Brittany's hold, as Brittany laid behind her, putting her arm over the Latina. "I really like you" said the blonde, and Santana was unsure of the meaning of the girls words. Santana could feel Brittany's breath on her neck getting closer. Santana turned around quickly facing Brittany and their lips met.<p>

Santana relaxed into the kiss and parted her lips when the blonde asked for entrance. The kiss became more heated as Santana's tongue entered Brittany's mouth. It wasn't a rushed or forced kiss like Santana was used to and she actually enjoyed it. Both the girls pulled away and before either of the girls could speak, Brittany's phone started ringing.

"Hi dad. Yes I will be h… ok I am on my way" said Brittany, who became panicked. Santana noticed she looked upset. "I have to go home, Dad is mad" said Brittany and shot an apologetic look towards Santana. "Ohh ok Britt. I can drive you home if you'd like?" said the Latina. With that both girls headed down the stairs and into Santana's car.

They arrived at Brittany's house and the blonde gave Santana a wave and walked inside, closing the door behind her. The Latina was in shock about the turn of events and a million thoughts ran through her mind.

"Do I like girls?" Santana wondered. She had been with guys but she never really enjoyed kissing them, and she thought that she just didn't like kissing in general. But today was different. She actually enjoyed it and found Brittany extremely attractive. She had never cared or worried about someone like she worried about Brittany. Santana collapsed on her bed when she got home.

Her phone went off and she saw a message from Quinn.

**Confused. Can I come over?**

"you're not the only one" thought Santana as she replied to Quinn.

**Yeah, come over now. **

Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door and Santana went downstairs to let Quinn inside. The two talked about nothing in particular until Santana decided to ask Quinn why she wanted to talk. 

"Ok Quinn spit it out. What did you want to tell me?" said Santana.  
>"I think I like someone but they have a boyfriend" exclaimed Quinn shyly turning away from Santana.<br>"Ohh so nothing unusual then. You're chasing after boys who are taken" said Santana, who didn't catch on.  
>"I like someone who has a boyfriend" repeated Quinn.<p>

"Wait. You like Kurt? Quinn honey, he is the mayor of gay town. You're hot and all, but nothings gonna turn that boy straight! I must commend him on his hands though, they are as soft as a.."  
>"SANTANA!" Quinn screamed, trying to stop the brunette from rambling. "Do I have to spell it out for you? I have a crush on Rachel.." Quinn's eyes wandered around the room trying to look at everything but Santana's gaze.<p>

Surprisingly Santana didn't torment or ridicule her. "Ohh I see… Well this could get interesting" she said. Quinn was waiting for Santana to insult Rachel but she was supportive, leaving the blonde to wonder why she was being so understanding.

The two girls talked for a while about Quinn's crush and how to win Rachel over. "You could always do a song in Glee club to explain your feelings. Maybe a song about The Lord of Rings and Hobbits might really send your message across" Santana scowled. "Now this is the Santana I know. I was getting worried for a second. You do have a good point about performing. Lord of the rings is out of the question though" said Quinn.

Quinn felt relieved to finally be able to speak of her feelings, and decided to head home.  
>"Thanks for the talk S. I appreciate your understanding" said the blonde who got up and made her way to the car to head home.<p>

_Santana was forced on to the bed by Brittany. The blondes eyes glistened as they met brown ones and Santana felt weak in the knees simply from the touch of the blonde. Brittany straddles over Santana, and her lips gently graze Santana's as if asking for permission. The Latina then deepens the kiss and bites on the blondes bottom lip, her tongue asking for entrance which is accepted by Brittany and returned. The blonde then slides her fingers down the brunettes body until she reaches the hem of Santana's underwear. Santana sends a quick nod to Brittany as if to encourage her to continue…_

The latina is forced awake as she hears noise from downstairs. Her parents are in the lounge room and must have only just arrived home. Santana is both confused and shocked about her dream. Santana isn't entirely sure of her feelings towards Brittany, but she tries to sleep knowing that she will see her the following day at school.

As Santana walked through the halls of the school she searched for those deep blue eyes but couldn't see Brittany anywhere.

Santana reached for her phone and sent a quick text to Brittany asking where she was. Just as she turned to walk to class she saw her brother and his football friends walking past, overhearing their conversation.  
>"Yeah I had sex with Brittany again last night" said James as his friends sent him hi fives. Santana was disgusted when she thought about Brittany just being another notch on her brothers belt. It made her sick to the stomach when she thought about them being together, and Santana felt a hint of jealousy.<p>

The rest of the day went slowly for Santana, who felt her stomach drop everytime her phone went off, hoping that is was Brittany. The Latina realised that the blonde wasn't at school, but the thought of Brittany ignoring her text upset her.

The next few days dragged for Santana who worried about her new friend. The Latina hadn't seen her for almost four days, and she wasn't replying to her texts. Santana couldn't help but worry about the blonde and the way her face immediately changed at the mention of her father. Santana thought about going to brittany's house, but didn't want to intrude.

Walking down the familiar halls at McKinley the following day, Santana saw Brittany. She couldn't help but smile and get butterflies as the blonde approached her, however as she got closer those blue eyes were dark and although Brittany tried to cover it up, Santana noticed bruises across her face.

"Brittany, hi!" said Santana. Brittany's face lightened up a little, but she wasn't her usual bubbly self. Santana brought her in for a hug and as she put her arms around her, the blonde flinched in pain. Santana didn't want to push the blonde so didn't ask about where she had been and what had happened to her.

"Did you want to stay over after school?" asked a concerned Santana. Brittany's eyes lit up, but only for a second. "I can't, Dad wants me home.." said the blonde looking sad. "I will stay at your house then" said Santana instinctively. She didn't want to leave the blonde alone at home with a horrible feeling that Brittany wasn't going home to a happy household.

**Going to cut the chapter off here. The next chapter will be Santana at Brittany's house and some more Brittana of course. Any suggestions are welcome. If any of you have questions or just want to chat, inbox me. Thanks everyone. x**


	6. I'll Surrender My Heart

Hello all. Yes, I know. A bit of a delay and I HATE it when people take their sweet time to update. However I was really busy with work and parties, and I am also sick so please be kind! However I am keen to continue with this story and I am not one to not finish something so don't worry about that. I am writing this as I wait for Ed Sheeran's new album to download and can I just say get on that, great album. On to the story. Ohhhhh and bring on 'I kissed a girl' episode. I can't even. Eeeeeee. Oh and theme song for this chapter (Can I even make one?) is, 'Lego House' by Ed Sheeran. Listen to it during or before reading.

The two girls who were becoming quite close, walked pinkie in pinkie towards Santana's car. Brittany shot Santana a heavy smile as she sat in the passenger seat, and the brunette smiled back. Santana felt different around Brittany and although she couldn't quite explain it, it was like no other feeling in the world. She was happy around the blonde without having to put any effort into it.

The car rounded the corner heading to Brittany's, and the blonde was getting fidgety and nervous. Santana grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers, comforting the blonde. Although the brunette wasn't sure of the reasons behind Brittany's sudden concern she had some idea and was there for the blonde, who in turn accepted the brunettes hand and smiled.

Santana's car pulled up outside Brittany's house and they both got out of the car. Santana went to walk towards the door but noticed Brittany who had barely moved and was now staring at the ground. Santana made her way over and lifted the blondes chin up. "It will be ok Britt. I'm here". With that Brittany grabbed the Latina's hand and led her to the front door. The blonde hesitantly opened the door but to her surprise, no one was home.

Brittany relaxed and both girls headed up to the blondes room. Brittany had trophies and the Latina couldn't help but inspect them. Several first placings for dance, as well as performing arts awards from the blondes old school decorated the room. "Britt, you dance!" asked the Latina, and Brittany simply smiled and nodded her head. "I wish I could dance…" said the Latina whose voice trailed off.  
>"Well I wish I could sing like you San!" beamed the blonde.<br>"Should we swap talents then Britt?" said the Latina giggling. Brittany's face lit up as though an idea had suddenly hit her. "We will teach each other!" Brittany said excitedly.

"No San you gotta move to the beat of the song, not the words" directed Brittany.  
>Santana shot her a glare that instantly turned into a laugh. Brittany saw this and pouted, but started to smile when she realised Santana was joking. <p>

"Yep. You are definitely different to what people think San!" announced Brittany.  
>Santana was unsure of what the blonde meant. <p>

"How so Britt?" confusion crossing over the Latina's face.

"Well people don't think you're a nice person, but you are the sweetest person I know San. They just don't know you like I do…they say that you're hot, but I think you're beautiful" said the blonde as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Santana blushed slightly hearing those words from the blonde. She was used to compliments about how hot she was from everyone at school, but no one had ever called her beautiful before. Silence fell between the girls, but before either of the girls could speak a loud bang was heard. The front door must have been slammed shut, and Brittany flinched at the noise. "Brittany!" yelled a man, whom Santana recognised as Brittany's father.

Brittany grabbed Santana's arm similarly to last time. "Brittany where are you! Get down her right now, stupid girl!" yelled her father. As the two girls appeared, the blondes father immediately stopped yelling, and politely greeted Santana.

"Bye Dad, we are going out for a while" said Brittany confidently, which startled her father.

"Oh um ok. Don't be too late" he said. Brittany led Santana out the door and down the street. It was now dark and they walked in comfortable silence. Santana's mind was racing, still unsure of the true meaning behind all the touches and all of the compliments. "She could never possibly like me. She is with my brother…" Santana thought, realising that she must have feelings for the blonde. The Latina was shaken out of her thoughts when the blonde came to a sudden halt.

They reached the lake and Santana realised that they must have been walking for a while in silence as the lake was at least 15 minutes from Brittany's. The girls walked around the lake and in the distance could see two figures sitting on the park bench. Brittany chanced a look at Santana who had one eyebrow raised and her eyes weren't on the blonde, but on the two figures ahead of them.

Sitting on the bench was Puck and Mercedes, their hands intertwined. Neither of the two had seen the two girls approaching, but when they did they quickly parted from the contact. 

"Ok so first things first man whore and Weezy. I know what I saw, don't waste your time denying it. Secondly, Puck if you're going to cheat on the hobbit it's probably best not to do it in public. She is so small that she is probably hiding under the park bench. Now Britt Britt and I have better things to do with our time than to gawk at you two" Santana spat.

As she turned to leave, Puck started to talk. "Oh please Santana. Don't think I don't know about your crush on Brittany. You stare at her constantly hoping that maybe she feels the same, but I doubt she does…"

Although Puck and Santana were friends, Santana only acted the way Puck did for attention and as rebellion. Puck didn't put on a façade, but Santana was constantly trying to fit in with everyone else. Although she realised he had a point, Santana denied everything that Puck had just said.  
>"Ewww. She's in love with my brother! I don't even know why, he treats her like shit and I treat her perfectly, he doesn't even deserve her!" Santana realised that her denying her love for Brittany was hardly convincing. "and she's a girl. I'm not gay Puck!" Santana almost screaming the last few words as she stormed off.<p>

Brittany followed after Santana and finally caught up with her. "San why are you angry?" asked the blonde innocently. A tear swept down Santana's face and the taller girl reached across and wiped the tear with her thumb. "San talk to me!" 

"It's complicated Britt. What we have, I'm not sure what it is" Santana blurted out. The Latina turned her head away to hide her tears, but the blonde put her hand on the brunettes face and gently turned her head so that they caught each others eyes.  
>"Brittany.." before the Latina could finish, the blonde placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Come on we will walk back home" said the blonde. Still astonished, Santana simply nodded and followed.<p>

After grabbing some Chinese food for dinner, both girls arrived back at Brittany's and walked back upstairs. As Santana followed Brittany and sat on the bed, Brittany broke the silence.  
>"San, does it bother you when I kiss you?"<p>

Santana froze in her spot having not expected this question to have been brought up so suddenly.  
>"It's confusing for me Britt. I don't know what to think".<br>Brittany sat there for a few seconds until finally responding.  
>"Well San I kiss you because I want to. Do you want me to stop doing it?" asked Brittany.<br>"No" Santana replied a little too quickly. A grin formed on Brittany's lips, as she leant in and stole a kiss from the Latina.

before the Latina could speak, the blonde deepened the kiss, to which the Latina responded. Brittany hovered over Santana who was now laying on the girls bed. As the kiss became more heated, Brittany's hand wandered up to the edge of Santana's bra, where it stopped for a moment. Brittany looked up and the Latina nodded signalling for her to continue. The blondes hand cupped Santana's breast, who in turn moaned in approval. 

Eventually, Santana spoke "Britt, we can't!" said the Latina. Brittany removed her hand from under the girls top and gave her a puzzled look.  
>"Why not San?" the girl pouted.<br>"Because you're with my brother. You obviously like him more than you like me, otherwise we would be together!" the brunette said, sounding rather bitter and upset.

"But with you it's different San. I just want to be around you all the time. Can we just cuddle then?" asked the blonde looking sad. Santana saw Brittany's face and couldn't help but give into her.  
>"Ok, but first get changed into your pyjamas, I don't want to have to dress you while you're half asleep again B!" said the Latina.<p>

The taller girl grabbed her pyjamas from her wardrobe, but started to get undressed in front of the Latina. "Great" thought Santana, "because I wasn't tempted before or anything!". As Brittany took her shirt off, Santana noticed bruising all down the side of the blonde.  
>"Britt, what happened to you! Who gave you those bruises?" asked a worried Santana.<br>Brittany looked up at Santana and tears started to fall freely from the girls eyes.  
>"My dad" the blonde said amongst sobs.<p>

"I probably deserved it. He pushed me down the stairs the other day because of the party I had. I shouldn't have messed up the house…" said Brittany.  
>Suddenly Brittany's bedroom door swung open and the blondes father stood in the doorway.<br>"What you're doing to Brittany is wrong. You're going to pay for this! I'm from Lima heights!" yelled the Latina, who had suddenly stepped closer to the man. With that she swung her fist, which connected to his face as he let out a yell.

Before Santana saw it coming, the man striked her across the cheek. Brittany screamed and ran outside, with Santana following closely behind her.  
>"Brittany come with me, you are staying at my house" demanded Santana, to which Brittany obliged.<p>

The car ride to Santana's was silent, and as they entered the house the Latina knew that her family were not home. Surprise surprise, she thought. Brittany grabbed Santana by the hand and directed her to the bathroom.  
>"Now it's my turn to look after you" the blonde stated, as she sat the Latina down and headed to the kitchen for some ice.<br>Holding the ice to her face ever so gently, Brittany tried not to hurt the tanned girl.

After what felt like ages, Santana lead Brittany up to her room and sat her on the bed.  
>"I want to play you a song Britt!" said Santana as her cheeks reddened. <p>

_Im gonna pick up the pieces  
>and build a lego house<em>

_If things go wrong we can knock it down  
>My three words have two meanings<br>But there's one thing on my mind_

_It's all for you_

_And it's dark in a cold December  
>But I got you to keep me warm<em>

_If you're broken I will mend you  
>and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now,<em>

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
>I'll pick you up when you're getting down<br>_

Brittany was smiling, but a tear crept down her cheek as Santana kept singing.

_I'm gonna paint you by numbers  
>and colour you in<br>if things go right we'll frame it, and put you on a wall_

_And it's so hard to say it  
>but I've been here before<em>

Santana began to tear up, as she meant the words she said. _  
><em> 

_now I'll surrender up my heart  
>and swap it for yours.<em>

Both girls were now crying, and Santana embraced Brittany who reciprocated the hug.  
>"I'm here for you Britt. Whatever you need" said the Latina, earning her a kiss on the cheek.<br>Both girls were exhausted and decided to call it a night. Santana lay on her side of the bed still not knowing what their relationship was.

As she lay there thinking, she felt a warm body putting their arms around her stomach. Although she wasn't sure of their relationship, it didn't matter at that moment in time. All that mattered was that they had each other.

Brittany still held onto Santana tight hours after they first got into bed.  
>"I know you are confused about us, but it's all going to work out. Love has a funny way of working out San" whispered Brittany. Santana didn't respond and Brittany assumed she was asleep, placing a kiss on her cheek avoiding her bruised face. However Santana was awake, and a small smile crept across her face as both girls fell into a heavy sleep.<p>

**Ok so everyone, I sat here for 3 hours listening to music and on my death bed sick from a cold haha. This was hard for me to write so please be kind. I am struggling through sickness waaa. I made you all wait long enough though, so I had to finish it before I went to bed. Anywho, enjoy. Song is 'Lego house' Ed Sheeran. Although this cover is decent, and kind of suits better being a female cover, so check it out. Thanks everyone. Peace. **.com/watch?v=ES62wpjX21Q


	7. Support

**So firstly, yes delay on updating. Apologies etc etc. I was not joking when I said I was flat out especially coming up to Christmas with work and stuff. Even my friends think I have disappeared of the face of the earth…. Very awkward. Ohhh and ok, so I have cracked it with Glee writers. This weeks episode (the Christmas one) was pathetic. FUCK YOU RIB. Ohh Also, I actually don't know what POV the story is in, maybe 3****rd****, but I am thinking to do it in Britt's POV soon. Thoughts?**

**Anywho, to make this more interesting for myself, I have decided to ask you all questions of what you think, and you can reply to me via a review or inbox. So question for this week is: am I straight, gay, bi etc etc. ANSWER AWAY! This will be interesting to see what 'vibe' I give off. And thanks everyone for your continued support and comments. **

Santana walked through the halls of McKinley the way she always does. Her head held high despite her confusion regarding a certain blonde, her family problems and the worry she felt for a girl she had only known for a few weeks.

She saw Kurt approaching, and thought of a quick witted remark to spite him with like she always does. However as he got closer, she thought of nothing. "Hey Santana" the well dressed boy remarked. In all honesty, Santana didn't know why Kurt even gave her the time of day based on the way she treated him, but she was actually grateful for it.

"Hey…. Kurt" she said, pausing to think of a word to mock him with. The boy looked rather surprised when the Latina simply used his real name. Although she was usually rather rude to Kurt and mocking of his sexuality, the last few weeks had changed the way she addressed him.

Before the two could continue the conversation, Brittany bounced towards the two.  
>Hi San! Hi Kurt!" the blonde beamed.<br>"Oh you two have met?" Santana asked looking puzzled.  
>"Of course San. Kurt and I go shopping now. He has the best taste in clothing!" the blonde replied. <p>

"Nice to see you Brittany. Santana we should really get going to Glee club. Rachel has an important announcement in regards to Regionals" Kurt said mockingly.  
>"Maybe her announcement is that she has to return to the Shire to film Lord of the Rings" Santana retorted. This earnt a small chuckle from Kurt.<br>"What is Glee club?" asked the blonde.  
>"It's where we sing and perform as a group, you should come along Britt" said Kurt enthusiastically.<p>

For some reason Santana blushed shyly when Brittany asked her if she was able to join her, but the Latina had no intention of ever saying no to the girl.

The three of them had entered the choir room as Rachel was giving a long speech about the lack of commitment the other members were showing to the club.  
>As they found their seats towards the front of the room, Rachel started calling out members of the group.<br>"Kurt, Sam, Santana, Puck and Mercedes. You don't seem to be pulling your weight in this club. I want all of you to pick a song that shows off your assets, and present it to the Glee club in two days. To win you have to be like me" said the short brunette.

"Thank you Rachel for your inspiring speech, but I would like to introduce a new member to the New Directions. Everyone, this is Brittany" announced Kurt.

All of the members introduced themselves to Brittany who seemed to love everyone, much to the dismay of Santana. The bell soon rang and the club dispersed the choir room.  
>"Come on Britt. Let's go grab some lunch" said Santana to the blonde.<p>

As the pair walked down the halls, Santana saw James surrounded by his football friends. Trying to avoid them and not wanting Brittany run off to James, Santana tried to take a shortcut to the cafeteria. James spotted his sister and his girlfriend, and yelled out for Brittany.

"hey babe, come here for a second!" he yelled.

Brittany hesitantly smiled and grabbed Santana's arm, dragging her towards James and his friends.

James greeted Brittany by slapping her ass and forcefully kissing her, glancing and Santana before he did it. Santana knew what James was trying to do, but hoped he hasn't caught on to her feelings for the blonde. After what seemed like hours for Santana, the blonde pulled away, grabbing Santana's pinkie and leading her away.

As the two girls moved further away, James muttered something to his friends. Both Brittany and Santana heard, with Brittany left looking visibly upset.

Santana turned around, making her way towards James.

"What did you just say about her!" screamed Santana.

Many other students were now looking on, wondering what the commotion was about.

"I said nothing!" James defended himself.

"You called a stupid slut! I heard exactly what you said, and you will pay for it" Santana said furiously.

Santana grabbed Brittany and started to walk off when James interrupted them.

"Just because you are jealous of me and her. You are a disgusting lesbo, she doesn't love you and never will!" James spat.

Santana often lost her cool. When Rachel tried to ban her from singing any solos in Glee club, Santana cursed at her in Spanish and threatened to send her back to the Shire. Last year she got suspended for 2 weeks for teasing Jacob after he made a documentary about her being single on valentines day.

Today, Santana didn't lose her cool. Instead, a tear left her eye as she quickly ran off towards the bathroom. She locked herself in one of the stalls, and just moments later heard the bathroom door open, and someone walking towards her stall.

She hoped that it wasn't Brittany. She was ashamed and embarrassed that her brother had said those things, and still unsure of her feelings towards Brittany, her brother could have actually been right.

Not just one pair of feet walked in, but two. This worried Santana a little bit. Worried that it might be her former friends whom she had been neglecting since Brittany's arrival, she stopped her crying and sat their silently.

"Santana?" said a familiar voice.

"Great, its Berry!" thought Santana.

"what do you want Berry?" asked Santana, although feeling relieved that it was Rachel and not someone else.

"Q.. Quinn and I saw what happened. We are just checking in on you" said Rachel through the barrier of the toilet door.

"Why do you even care Berry!" yelled Santana, holding back tears as she spoke.

Ignoring Santana's yelling, Quinn sat on the floor outside the toilet, and crawled under so she was sitting in front of the Latina.

"Listen. Everyone knows that your brother is lying, we know that you're not in love with Brittany" said the blonde, trying to reassure Santana.

"But maybe I am! I cant deal with the way people will look at me and talk about me if I do have feelings for her. Especially if she doesn't even feel the same way about me. She is in love with my brother!" Santana said, who suddenly covered her mouth to avoid saying anymore, however it was too late.

Suddenly Rachel's face appeared underneath the toilet door. She took one look at Quinn, and both girls couldn't hold back a smile that was forming.

"Santana, have you maybe thought about talking with Brittany about her feelings?" questioned Quinn, who automatically felt guilty that she hadn't addressed her feelings for Rachel the same way.

"I don't know how I feel. I'm not about to confess my love when I'm unsure. I mean, when we kissed the other day… I felt all nervous and excited. I have never felt that way. But at the same time, I am really confused. Maybe it's something she does with everyone, maybe she's affectionate with everyone" said Santana, looking slightly embarrassed and sad.

"Look, I don't know what's going on in your head, and I don't know how Brittany feels, but I know the way you two look at each other is different from the way she looks at everyone else. Whatever you decide to do, Quinn and I are here for you" said Rachel.

Rachel waited for the insult, but Santana simply smiled at her and stood up.

"Thank you both, I appreciate your support" announced the Latina, who smiled, fixed her smudged make up in the mirror and made her way out the door.

As Santana made her way to the locker, she noticed Brittany walking to class.

"Britt wait up" yelled Santana through the halls.

Brittany stopped and turned to greet Santana.

"Hey San, you've been crying?" said the blonde, noticing the smudged makeup on the Latina's face.

Before she could respond, the blonde put her arms around the Latina and brought her in for a hug.

"It's ok San, I'm here".

Santana had calmed down since she ran to the toilets crying, but something about being in Brittany's arms made her cry. Brittany held on to her for a few minutes, before breaking out of the hug. Instead of asking the Latina what was wrong, the blonde laced her fingers into the Latinas hands and walked her to her car.

"I'll drive us home ok San? Just give me the keys".

Santana was a little sceptical of handing over the keys, as she had never seen Brittany drive and didn't know if she could.

Santana finally spoke up "Where are we going Britt?"

"Can we go back to your house San? We can just watch movies together. I can text Shane, James friend to see if he can ask James to stay at his tonight?"

Santana simply nodded as Brittany started the car and left the school parking lot.

The two girls entered the Latina's house, and to their surprise Mr and Mrs Lopez were home.

"Oh hi Mom and Dad. This is Brittany" said the latina.

"oh we've met" said Mr Lopez, with Mrs Lopez nodding in agreement.

"Hi Brittany" said Mrs Lopez.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Lopez. Nice to see you again" exclaimed Brittany.

With that, Santana grabbed Brittany by the hand and lead her upstairs. Neither of the girls noticed Santana's parents watching the two suspiciously.

Santana walked into her bedroom first, followed by Brittany. The blonde shut the door behind her, and continued to face the door, leaning her body against it. Santana looked over, focusing her eyes on the blondes perfectly sculpted body, stopping for a little too long on the blondes ass.

unaware of what the blonde was doing and unable to control her movements, the Latina placed one hand on either side of Brittany's hips, turning her around. For the first time, Santana made the first move and closed the small distance between them.

The Latina kissed the corner of the other girls mouth, with her lips lingering for a while longer than they should have. She then removed her lips from the blonde girl, and looked into her eyes, smiling. She then connected her lips to Brittany's in a soft kiss.

The kiss became heated as Santana pushed Brittany against the door. The blonde disconnected her lips with the brunettes much to Santana's disappointment, but started to kiss her neck with her hands sliding down to the hem of Santana's shirt.

"C- can I t-take it off San?" whispered the blonde out of breath. Santana obliged and nodded her head, granting permission.

Brittany pulled the shirt towards Santana's head and the Latina lifted her arms up to assist her, pulling the rest of her shirt off. Brittany reached behind Santana and unclasped her bra, seeing the Latina's breasts and her staring not going unnoticed by the Latina.

"See something you like?" asked Santana, to which Brittany simply turned her head away, embarrassed. Santana grabbed Brittany's cheek pulling her head back towards her breasts.

"It's ok Britt, you can look you know!" the Latina said, smirking.

Brittany continued to stare, biting her lip. Santana thought it was the cutest thing, and pulled Brittany towards her quickly closing the gap. Santana felt the heat between her legs increasing as their kiss became heated. With this, she grabbed onto Brittany and dragged her towards the bed. The blonde straddled her, stopping at the hem of Santana's pants and removing them for her.

Brittany paused for a minute, unsure of whether to continue not knowing if it was what the brunette wanted. Santana sensed this and quickly ensured her.

"Please Britt! I want you" she panted.

The blonde entered the brunette, noticing that she was already wet exciting the blonde. Her fingers slid effortlessly inside the latina, who moaned in approval. She picked up the pace, knowing that the Latina was close to the edge. Knowing that the Latina was close, the blonde slowed down the pace, earning a frown from the brunette.

"Trust me San" the blonde said.

She slowed the pace until the Latina was begging for more, then picked up the pace, letting Santana fall over the edge, and finally slowing, letting her ride it out.

"Britt, that was awesome" the brunette admitted.

"SANTANA! Dinner time!" her mother yelled from downstairs.

"shit!" Santana jumped up from the bed and quickly dressed herself.

"Well this is going to be an awkward dinner" thought Santana.

**Bahahaha ok so, please don't kill me. Don't even know how that worked. Anywho, suggestions, thoughts etc are much appreciated. Feel free to talk to me too about whatever. Ohh and ps I am pretty busy as of tomorrow, working everyday until Christmas with no break, so this wont be updated till Boxing day I don't think. Apologies in advance. Ohh and have a think about that question I asked above. hahaha**


	8. Family Matters

**YO YO. So firstly, I am really sorry. I did say boxing day, but I actually worked that day and haven't really stopped. Had a kick ass party for New Years and was pretty busy with everything so I do apologise. Hope you all had a great Christmas and New Years, and please keep your comments posted. I try to keep you guys interested and satisfied, but I am new to writing. **

**I feel like doing some chapters as POV chapters. I don't really want to do POV of both characters though, as it keeps it a little mysterious. I am going to do Santana's POV in this chapter, because it basically has been her side of the story. Not sure when the next update will be so please just stick by it. Thanks everyone. **

Just great. For the first time in weeks both my parents are home. This probably couldn't have happened at a more inconvenient time. Why couldn't they have been home all those years when I didn't have a guest over? Or better yet, those years where I wasn't doing dirty things in my room with the guest.

I don't want to keep my family waiting, drawing anymore attention to myself while my hair is a mess and my cheeks are flushed would only make them suspicious. I grabbed some clothes from my dresser. I put a pair of shorts on, and my bra that was laying a few metres from the bed. I don't even remember my shorts being removed… Brittany is just staring at me.

I couldn't help but smile over what had just happened. It was probably one of the most unexpected things I have ever done, yet I had been thinking about it for a couple of days now. Brittany is adorable, and I notice that her cheeks are also flushed from what just happened only moments ago. She eventually stops starring at my body once I have redressed myself, and I cant stop myself from smiling back at her.

I don't even know what to say to her. Thank you? You were great? We should do that again sometime?

Although I am thinking all of those things, I just can't bring myself to break the silence, feeling slightly awkward at this point. Luckily for me, Brittany breaks the silence.

"After dinner do you want to come back up here and watch movies? Will your parents let me stay the night?"

She was talking really fast, and must have been slightly nervous. That was good though, because I was so nervous that I wasn't sure if I could verbally answer her. Instead, I just nodded my head. I just hope that my parents know she is staying here for dinner…

"Santana! The food is getting cold!" mum yelled.

I looked at Brittany smiling.  
>"So lets go get some dinner then" I said.<p>

Brittany grabbed my hand and intertwined her fingers through mine. I gladly accepted. Well that is, until we got to the top of the stairs. Firstly, I usually don't hold hands with anyone. Lately, there had been one blonde who was an exception to the rule. I don't think my parents have ever seen me holding a boys hand, so to walk passed them holding Brittany's hand… well that would draw a little bit of attention.

Another thing about my parents. They are very old fashioned. I don't really know their stance of the whole 'gay' issue, but I am fairly sure that it isn't something they would approve of. I'm not even sure what my 'friendship' with Brittany means. I have never thought that I was into girls, never considered myself in any category at all, but holding anyones hand would look suspicious in my parents eyes. Holding another girls hand, even more so. That wasn't a conversation I was ready for.

As I removed my hand from hers, I couldn't help but feel guilty. A quick and sincere smile towards the blonde would hopefully do the trick. Explaining to her the reasons behind my behaviour was again something I wasn't ready for.

There was a plate set out for Brittany. To put it simply, I was relieved. I was also glad that my parents had taken their seats at the table. I remember when I was 13, and Puck came over for dinner. My parents were home for dinner and this was rare. Puck took the seat he would usually sit on when my parents weren't home. I had failed to mention that the seat he was in belonged to my Dad. My dad looked at me, and back at Puck. In a cold and stern voice, he told Puck to pick another seat.

Since then, I have never had another friend over for dinner when either of my parents had been present. Luckily, Brittany didn't have much of a choice as to where she sat.

I sat next to Brittany, who had a massive grin plastered on her face. I was going to make this dinner quick. My parents talking to my friends was awkward enough. I couldn't even imagine how awkward this dinner could get if I let it.

I basically buried my head into the food, eating as much as I could with every bite. Brittany wasn't following, instead choosing to eat at a sensible pace. I felt something hit me in my lower leg and I jumped. Luckily my parents didn't notice, because it was only Brittany. She kept rubbing her foot up my leg and every so often I would squirm or jump.

Even though it caught my by surprise, I was disappointed when it stopped. To encourage her, I did the same to her leg. Brittany turned her head and smiled. She then used her free hand and placed it on my thigh. I shuddered from the contact, but I didn't complain.

I must have been off in my own world, because I was startled back to reality when I noticed Brittany having a conversation with my parents. Oh god. I quickly tried to catch up with the conversation, and luckily for me, they were talking about Rosie and Brittany's baby sitting.

Brittany seemed to have finished her dinner, and I wasn't far off. I grabbed both of our plates and headed to the kitchen. Brittany followed, which I was grateful for. I looked at her and she was smiling at me. I couldn't fight a smile that crept across my lips as she grabbed my wrist and we sped off upstairs.

I was just hoping that my parents didn't see that last part. I didn't even know what we were going to talk about or do when we reached my room, so I just sat on my bed and waited. Brittany sat beside me and started to play with my hair. After a few minutes she stopped and she looked slightly confused.

"what's the matter Brit?" I asked her.

"Are your parents ok with me staying here the night? I will go home soon, it's just.."  
>interrupted her before she could finish.<p>

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you want. My parents are rarely home, they wont mind" I said, quickly reassuring her.

After the situation at her house, I was happy for her to stay here. I just wanted to protect her and keep her safe.

"Ok good, because I really like you" she replied.

Brittany was vague and I could never gauge the true meaning of her words. Does she like me as a friend? Or is it more? I don't even know what I feel about it all, so I have no idea what she even means.

I must have looked puzzled, because she scooted closer to me and nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck.

"I like you San. I really like talking and hanging out with you, but I know it's more than that. I have never wanted to kiss someone as badly as I want to kiss you everytime I see you".

I froze. I was never good with communicating feelings with anyone. Sometimes I can't even keep up with my own feelings. I just sort of smiled at her. God she is beautiful. I have never seen anyone with as much natural beauty as her.

I wanted to tell her that I was just as confused, that I liked to be around her, but I couldn't bring myself to explain my true feelings. Instead, I said enough to let her know that I liked her company too, but not enough to expose myself.

"I like hanging out with you too Brit" was all I could manage. I kicked myself internally, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't expose myself just in case she didn't feel the same way. I needed clarity, and I needed to know her exact feelings towards me, before I could acknowledge or accept my feelings for her.

She looked a little bit disappointed, and I felt terrible. Instead, I kissed her softly on the lips. It wasn't forceful, and it wasn't sexual. It was simple yet loving. I hoped it was enough to convince her of what I felt.

"I'm just a little bit confused with the whole thing" I said. I couldn't stop the words from spilling from my mouth. I hoped that it didn't make me too vulnerable, but I wanted her to know that I liked her back.

I think it worked, because she smiled and laid down, pulling me down with her. We lay there for a couple of minutes in silence, but I wanted make her feel as good as she made me feel before we were almost caught. I moved my head slightly until my lips were pressed to her neck. I started with gentle kisses, but I knew she liked it.

I moved up towards her lips, and had to sit up. I hopped on top of her and straddled her thighs. I started to trail kisses down her neck again and stopped at the collar of her shirt. It was in the way, so I quickly removed the offending item. I continued down her neck and kissed in between her breasts. She shuddered and I heard a slight moan escape her lips. I continued to kiss down towards her belly button, and as I got lower she shuddered again, becoming sensitive to my touches and kisses.

I reached the hem of her shorts, and began to remove them. I started to pull them down, but before I could she jumped up. Her sudden movement pushed my off the bed, and I hit the ground with a thud.

"What the hell brit!" I said rather bitterly. I thought she was enjoying it.


	9. Unknown Tears

**Ok I feel terrible that I haven't updated in so long! I hope that you all can accept my apology, its been a very busy month. Went overseas for a few weeks, and had one week before I had to go back to uni. Now when I really should be trying to get a good start on uni work, a wave of guilt washed over me! So here goes nothing.**

**Ohh and, I love your reviews. Makes me realise that there are some people out there reading this. I did have a laugh when I read them, because the things you guessed were going to happen weren't what I had in mind. Maybe I will take them into consideration then? ;)**

"what the hell Brit!" I yelled.

I was still on the floor and I didn't want to move. She was like a deer in headlights. If I moved, I might scare her off. I felt bad for yelling at her. Maybe I was moving too fast, I wasn't sure. I've never done THIS sort of stuff with someone I have actual feelings for. And I definitely haven't done these things with a girl!

But do I have feelings for Brit? I couldn't possibly. Maybe I just really needed a friend. Yeah I had Quinn and Puck but this was different. She could ask me a million questions and I would never get sick of her. Quinn and Puck on the other hand, couldn't get more than a few responses out of me.

I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting on the floor. I looked up at Brittany. She wasn't moving, just sitting on the corner of my bed looking at me with glassy eyes. She was crying. Shit!

I never really show emotion to friends or family (except for crying in front of Brit at school). I have been called 'cold hearted' and 'heartless bitch' numerous times by friends, enemies, and even on the rare occasion, family. It's not that I don't have feelings. I think everyone has feelings and is emotional, but sometimes you need to search so much to see it. I have cried in front of Brittany before, and she was so good at cheering me up, but I was bad at comforting someone who was crying or upset. Usually I'd walk away, or give them a pat on the back and tell them that everything would be ok. The last one was saved for family or close friends usually.

I couldn't stand to see her upset, so I jumped up from the floor and crawled on the bed next to her. I did something that I don't think anyone would expect. Not exactly a 'Santana Lopez' move. I grazed my thumb across her jawline. She flinched at first, but relaxed into my touch. Her tears were now streaming down her face, so I leaned forward and lightly kissed the new formed tear away. Her tears didn't stop. Sometimes when you are sad and someone shows that they care, you begin to just let all of your emotions flow. It was like I was silently asking her to tell me what was wrong, and her tears were the answers. Answers she could no longer hold back, sadness she couldn't contain.

I was fine with this. I didn't need her to explain anything. Talking about feelings is one of the bravest things someone can do. Everyone thinks I'm tough because I yell, scream, and say it like it is. But if you ask me, I am the weak one. Here Brittany is, crying and showing her weakness, and I can't even tell her what I am really feeling.

Her tears stopped and all that was left was silent sobbing that was making her body jump and shudder everytime she would breathe in. At this point I had one arm wrapped around her, and the other over the front of her neck wrapped around her head. I gently laid back, pulling her with me. We were now lying down, and I had Brittany's head on my chest. I kissed her hair. I kept kissing, until her heart slowed and the sniffling stopped.

Brittany's breathing changed, and I realised she was now asleep on me. I was tired, but I had no intentions of falling asleep. This is what dreams were made of. I would never voice that to anyone, but I felt like I had waited my whole life for a moment like this. I felt needed, and at the same time I felt needy. I watched her as she slept, and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. "You're beautiful" I whispered. Brittany's eyes fluttered open, and I felt like I had been caught watching her get dressed or something.

My cheeks felt like they were on fire, but she looked exhausted and I hoped she didn't hear me or notice I was staring at her. We must have been laying there for hours, because the clock on my nightstand told me it was 2:07am. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but at the same time I didn't need her to tell me.

Instead, I asked her if she was feeling better. That way she didn't have to tell me anything she wasn't comfortable with, but it gave her an option to explain if she wanted.

"much better" she smiled. A moment of sadness swept across her face, but she smiled again and hugged me tighter.

"did you know that when unicorns cry, their tears make rain, and when they are happy again the sun comes out. That's how rainbows are made".

She was now talking. That's always a good thing.

I chuckled. "Is that right?" I responded.

_What a cutie! _I thought to myself. Or at least I thought I kept that to myself. Maybe I was in need of sleep.

"did you just call me cute!" Brittany questioned.

My face started to warm, and my cheeks grew hotter. She was now staring at me quizzically as I tried to think of something else to say.

"uhhhm" I gulped awkwardly.

"Don't worry San, I think you are cute and sexy and beautiful!".

Am I hearing things correctly? My cheeks grew even hotter. I couldn't help the smile that instantly took over my face though as she simply just smiled and closed her eyes. We were in the same position as before, and she hugged me closer to her.

"I could stay like this forever" she whispered, as sleep took over both our bodies.

I was startled awake by a loud knock at my door. I opened my eyes, and Brittany was still laying on me. I was just about to jump up and answer the door, but I was too slow. Rosie came running into my room. She was surprised to see Brittany, but luckily not because of the position we were laying in.

"Rosie what are you doing in here! Brittany is sleeping and so was I!" I whispered, trying to get my message across without disturbing Brittany.

"Don't be mean to your sister Santana" Mom yelled from the hall. She then came walking into my room. _Crap!_

"Ohh sorry for yelling, you didn't tell me Britt was still asleep!" Mom whispered.

I was freaking out now. Mom was in my room and could see Brittany laying on me. I didn't want to make it awkward for Brittany, so I didn't move. This just made it awkward for me though.

"Rosie and I are going out anyway. Is Brittany staying here tonight? I will go out and grab some extra supplies for lunch and dinner if she is!" Mom said a little too enthusiastically, while still maintaining a whisper.

_What the actual fuck is going on? _I thought. Before I could respond, Rosie and Mom were out of my room and I was happy to hear the faint roar of her cars engine, as they disappeared down the street.

I was still in the same position I had been for the entire night, and I felt Brittany move on top of me.

"you're awake sleepy head!" I said.

"Sorry San, I was really tired!"

She looked exhausted. Crying drains you physically and emotionally, so I wasn't surprised that she looked so tired.

"Don't apologise! Did you want to sleep for longer? I can leave and you can have the bed to yourself if you wanted?"

She simply shook her head and smiled. She hopped out of bed and waited for me to follow.

It was mid afternoon, and I was starving.

I decided we should go out for lunch, even if my mom had decided she was going to bring lunch home, I wanted to take her out.

We got to Breadstix and were seated in a booth for two. I hadn't realised this until now, but Kurt and another male were seated over the other side. I could see them clearly, realising that they could probably see us. I saw Kurt excuse himself, as he walked over to our table.

_Shit! _I thought. He can see that I am out to lunch with Brittany, on a date.  
><em>Wait, is this even a date? Does she think we are on a date? Or does she think we are just friends! Fuck!<em>  
>I was trying to think of what to say, but Kurt had made it to our table before I had a chance to decide. <p>

"Hey ladies!" Kurt beamed.  
>"Hi Kurt!" Brittany squealed.<p>

I was less enthusiastic to see him, and greeted him with a simple wave and slight smile, though I was panicking on the inside.

"So what are you ladies doing here together?" he asked, sounding excited.

I didn't know what to say. I opened my mouth, but the words weren't coming out.

"Just grabbing some lunch…" Brittany said trailing off.

I could have just said that to him, but instead I freaked out over nothing. I kind of wanted Brittany to say we were on a date, but I knew that I didn't want Kurt knowing anything quite yet so I was slightly grateful for her response.

"well have fun girls, I better get back to my date!" he replied.

Brittany didn't look as happy as she did a few moments ago, and I wasn't sure why.

"Brit, what's up?" I asked curiously.

"I.. I just kinda hoped you would tell him we were on a date…. Well I thought we are. And when you didn't respond…" she stared blankly at the table.

"Brit I… are we on a date? We can be if you like?" I asked quietly.

She grinned and nodded her head.

"I guess we are on a date then!" I said happily as I grabbed her hand and held it in mine, despite the million thoughts going through my head.

I didn't know what my feelings meant. I didn't know why Brittany was so upset last night, and I certainly didn't know what was going to happen between us, but I pushed these thoughts as far as I could from my mind. I was going to enjoy our date and not worry at this point. All I know is that nothing as good as this could be wrong.


	10. How to Love

**Hello everyone. Ok so it's been way too long since my last update, but I haven't really had a chance to sit down & just write. A bit of writers block too, so excuse my delay. Firstly, if you read/are still reading this story, I would LOVE for you to review just once, it will encourage me to actually update!**

**Oh and also, Naya is sexy. That is all. REVIEW!**

CHAPTER 10- How to Love

I hadn't heard from Puck in a few days, so I was surprised when I saw two missed calls from him. As Brit sat on my bed, I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and called him back.

"Lopez, glad you've found time for the old puckasaurus! I'm kind of struggling with math and we haven't studied in a while"

_I've been occupied with other things…_

"Sorry Puck, I've had a bit on my mind lately"

_like Brittany…_

"It's the hot blonde isn't it? You two seem to be getting pretty close lately" 

"shut it Puck. Do you want my help or not?"

I knew he was joking despite his suggestive tone, but I had to defend myself a little bit. I don't want him getting the wrong ideas about Brittany and I. but what ideas would be the wrong ideas? That we are hooking up? That we went on a date? Because they wouldn't be the wrong ideas.

"I'm kidding Santana, don't get so defensive! Can I come over?"

Shit! Brittany is here, and that would definitely give him the wrong idea.

"San, I'm bored. Can we do something?" Brittany announced.

"She's at your place? Oh this is good. I knew something was going on" Puck teased.

"she is staying with me for a while. I'll explain tomorrow".

"oh I better let you two get back to whatever you were doing" he said rather suggestively.

"ugh whatever Puck"

I quickly hung up the phone and made my way to the bed where Brittany was.

"what did you want to do B?"

she wiggled her way closer to me, and planted one small kiss to my neck. I shivered, but moved slightly closer to her. She kissed my neck again, this time a little more aggressively, as she moved up and down my neck trying to kiss every spot.

I shuddered. I wanted her to do more, but I didn't want her to stop kissing my neck, so I let her continue. I pulled my neck away, and she gave me a questioning look. I wanted to kiss her and make her feel like she made feel. I gently inched towards her and placed a small peck to her lips.

I kissed her again, but more fiercely this time. I leant against her, slowly pushing her towards the mattress. I wanted to go further, but the memories of the previous night ran through my head.

She had pushed me off her, and I had comforted her afterwards as she broke down. As much as I didn't want to, I knew that we had to talk about why she had broken down like she did.

It takes such a strong person to show their emotions and expose themselves like she did. She noticed my hesitation, but didn't question it.

"Britt, I... did I do something wrong last night?"

"I'm so sorry that I freaked out. I'm not used of people touching me the way you did. My dad… he…" 

I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Britt. Listen to me. You have to tell me if he has made you do anything sexually with…"

"No! San no that's not it. I know my dad has hit me before, but he's never done anything like _that _to me… and sometimes its my own fault. So I should be punished"

"Britt, you should never make excuses for your dad. He should hit you! You are perfect!"

My voice became shaky, and a muffled sob escaped my lips. I couldn't cry though, this was about her.

"sometimes you might do something wrong, or say something he doesn't like. But he should never hit you. Its not normal B!"

"I know San…"

a stray tear fell form her cheek, and I wiped the next tear away from her face.

"But if it wasn't that, then why did you push me off?"

I wanted to take the question back. It felt a little too personal. I avoided eye contact as I waited for Brittany's response. She fiddled with my fingers for a few seconds, inhaling a deep breath, until she finally whispered her response.

"I have been with guys… and it was all about them when we _did it_. And when you were making it all about me, I didn't know how to take it. I thought you were some stupid boy. I forced you off, because I don't want to be with another boy. I just want you…"

I must have been silent for a little too long, because Brittany started to look nervous.

"I… I don't know what to say Brit. I'm so unsure about what's going on. I've never been with a girl before, but I know that whatever this is… it feels right. And I want this"

I let out a heavy breath that I didn't realize I was holding onto, as my hands started to shake slightly. I could feel her grab my hands even tighter to steady them, and I gripped her hands back.

"I'm so scared Brit"

I felt like I had over shared. I didn't say anything else, and I think she understood exactly what I meant.

"I know San, but it's all going to be ok. We have each other right?"

and at that point, I felt like nothing else mattered. She made me feel so safe, yet she had her own battles to face. For the first time ever, I felt as though I had someone taking on the world with me.

"Yep Brit. We have each other"

a comfortable silence filled the room, as I inched closer to her. We didn't need to do anything _sexy _at that point. She wrapped her arms around me and held me so tight. And it was then that I realized, I was in love with Brittany.

****

I was getting restless, as I ran my hands up and down her arms. I moved to her stomach, resting my hand over her shirt. I wanted to feel her skin, but I didn't want to startle her.

"Hey Brit?" I whispered.

"yeh San?"

"Maybe I could touch you again? but we can go really slow, then when you're comfortable we could do other _stuff _another time_?" _I asked, as I felt my cheeks turn pink.

She nodded.

I slowly lifted her shirt, and placed my hand on her stomach. She flinched from the sudden contact. I rested my hand on her bare skin until I could see that she had relaxed. I wanted to reach further up, so I inched further towards her chest.

"Can I take this off Britt?" I asked, as I reached the bottom of her bra. She nodded, and helped me take the offending item of clothing off. I cupped her left boob and she flinched, soon relaxing. I squeezed and she let out a slight moan. She liked it.

"take your shirt off Britt" I requested.

She obliged, and within a few seconds, her bare chest was exposed.

"You're beautiful, you know that right?"

She blushed, and leant into my lips, kissing me as I continued to squeeze her breasts. I pulled away from her lips, and placed several kisses on her stomach, moving up to her ribs and towards her breasts. I placed a kiss in between them, then swiped my tongue across her nipple as she shivered and let out a moan. I moved back to her lips, and placed a small kiss on them.

"so, so beautiful" I whispered into her mouth.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Decided to end it there. PLEASE review, I am hoping the story is getting better, because I know that its not that well written. I just hope I am improving. Let me know by reviewing! You might be rewarded in the next couple of chapters if you do ;)**


End file.
